


A Holiday Abroad

by afteriwake



Series: Almost Like A Fairytale [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Austria, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crushes, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Molly is a Good Friend, Moonlight, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft surprises Molly in her office, asking her for a favor: go to Vienna with him to a summit he needs to attend as a stand-in date for a few functions over the Christmas holiday, as Anthea is unavailable for personal reasons. She agrees since that is better than what she originally had planned. But as time goes on, she finds she wants to be more than just a stand-in date. She wants to actually be <i>his</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renniejoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniejoy/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic) in the [12_days_of_mollcroft_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/12_days_of_mollcroft_2015) collection. 



> So this was my entry into the wonderful "12 Days of Mollcroft" challenge and was (apparently) my first time writing Mollcroft in all of the 500+ Sherlock fics I've ever written. I had an absolutely splendid time writing this, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to my lovely beta **renniejoy** for making sure it was perfect for all of you.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Day 12 -- 12 Drummers Drumming

Mycroft was sitting in Molly’s office chair when she came into her office one morning a week before Christmas. She was rather depressed this year; it was her second since her engagement with Tom had ended, her second being single during the holidays. She’d had the feeling she was going to end up spending Christmas morning miserable and then pasting on a smile while she went to dinner at the Watsons with Sherlock and perhaps Greg and Mrs. Hudson. 

That might not be the case now.

She set her coffee down on her desk and then her handbag. “Did you need something, Mycroft?” she asked warily.

“I need your assistance,” he said. 

“Is there a case?” she asked.

“In a…personal…matter,” he said. “Normally my assistant accompanies me to government functions, but this is the first holiday season where she will be an aunt, and I had promised her that she would be allowed to spend Christmas with her sister and family here in England. However, my presence has been requested at a summit in Vienna for a week and I need a…date.”

Molly’s eyes widened at the request, even though Mycroft finished it lamely. “A date?” she asked, rather shocked.

He nodded. “Well, a date in the sense that I need someone to attend certain functions with me. It is not in my best interest to attend them alone, otherwise there is…talk. There is a function before a gala Christmas Eve, both of which you’d need proper attire for, as well as one two days after the Christmas Eve gala. Anthea will help with that before we leave, if you agree. Your time off from Barts will be arranged, and you’ll be properly compensated for your time and trouble. You would get to explore at your own leisure while I am otherwise occupied. And I will ensure any gifts that your friends have for you are in the hotel room that you will have booked for yourself.”

Molly sat down on the edge of her desk. This…actually sounded better than her own plans for the holiday, she realized. And she’d never really traveled before, so getting to stay in Vienna for a week, and to get to explore and stay in a nice hotel? It would be a nice change of pace. “Um…all right, Mycroft. I suppose that would be all right. We’re close enough. I could do this for you as a favour. I mean, when am I ever going to get to go anyplace like Vienna on my own?” She paused. “Are the accommodations nice?”

Mycroft appeared to relax and stood up, moving over towards her. “The accommodations are top class, I assure you. I will have Anthea come around tomorrow to take you to get the necessary attire for this trip. You can consider tomorrow the beginning of your extended sabbatical for this favour.” She nodded and he came over and grasped her hand. She looked at him in surprise as he lifted her hand up and brushed his lips across her knuckles. “Thank you, Molly. I appreciate it,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” she got out, thankfully without stammering, feeling her cheeks and the tips of her ears turn red. He let go of her hand after that and then left her office. She had never been quite sure what to do or how to behave around Mycroft when she first met him, other than to tell him off when he’d offered to pay her to spy on Sherlock. He’d been amused by that. But they’d settled into an acquaintanceship of sorts, and then when Sherlock had been gone it had become a…friendship. Possibly. It was when he came back that it had become more sincere. More real as a friendship.

But this, what just happened, had seemed…different. Mycroft had seemed nervous. He was _never_ nervous. Not even when they hadn’t been entirely 100% sure the plan to fake Sherlock’s death would work had she seen him be nervous. But it had seemed like he was afraid she would turn him down. Why would she? The chance to get a paid vacation in a beautiful city like Vienna, to spend the holidays somewhere that wasn’t London where she’d be anything but sad and miserable…why would she say no to that? 

She shook her head and sat down in the chair he had vacated. She couldn’t pretend to understand Mycroft all the time. Sherlock she got a lot more easily. Sherlock _pretended_ to be all hard to understand, all enigmatic, but really, if you knew him well enough you could read him like a book. But Mycroft…Mycroft really was more closed off. But he was letting her closer, bit by bit, and she appreciated it. She liked learning more about him. He was quite interesting. In some ways he was even more interesting than Sherlock, which had rather surprised her.

She shook her head and then pulled over a pad of paper. If she was going to be gone for a time, there were things she needed to do to make sure that the department ran smoothly in her absence. As wonderful as an unexpected vacation might be, it would all be a royal headache if she came back and her department was in a shambles. She started to make lists of who needed to do what, what had priority while she was gone, what Sherlock was and was not allowed to take home with him and all the other things that could possibly come up. Then she went to work on the things she had to take care of for her regular day to day routine. After all, vacation or not, she had work to do, and it wasn’t going to do itself.

She was pulled away from the task by a phone call from Mary. She answered it, leaning back in her chair. “Hello, Mary,” she said.

“I’m not disturbing you, am I?” Mary asked.

“Not really,” she said. “I’m just taking care of a few things before I go on sabbatical.”

“That’s an interesting development in your holiday plans,” Mary said with interest. “I take it you won’t be joining us for the holidays?”

“Nope,” Molly said with a smile. “I’ll be in Vienna.”

“What man has swept you off your feet and why have you kept him hidden?” Mary admonished.

Molly chuckled slightly. “It’s not that. Mycroft asked me to join accompany him at a summit he’s attending. Apparently this is the first year his PA is going to be an auntie and she wants to stay in England and he needs someone on his arm.”

Mary was quiet for a moment. “And so he asked you?” she said.

“Yup.”

“Interesting,” Mary said.

“Why do you say that?” Molly asked, sitting up more.

“Well, he could have gone alone. It’s not unheard of,” Mary said. “But I suppose…maybe he just felt bad for you. Wanted to give you a bit of a treat. It _is_ his treat, right?”

“Yeah,” Molly said, her brow furrowing.

“Then I think you should go and have a lovely time and give us all loads of details,’ Mary said. “You’ll be off at swanky parties and I’ll be remembering days when I used to do the same.” She paused. “Granted, I used to have ulterior motives for going. But they were fun to go to.”

Molly smiled. “Maybe I can babysit Annalisa so you and John can have a grownup night out when I get back. Make him take you out for dinner and dancing. It’ll be an extra Christmas gift for not coming to dinner with you all.”

“You don’t have to, love,” Mary said.

“I insist.”

“Well, if you insist, then we can plan something when you get back.” Mary paused for a moment. “Do you want to take your gifts with you or unwrap them here later?”

“Let’s do it later,” Molly said. “Maybe I’ll have nice things from Vienna to add to what I already got for all of you.”

“Sounds perfect, then. Well, I’ll let you get back to work then. Want to swing by for supper tonight? John’s experimenting. He’s trying something Italian. The cooking lessons seem to be paying off, though; he’s made some rather scrumptious meals lately.”

Molly smiled. “Yeah. It beats a ready-made meal and a night in front of the telly.”

“Then stop by around half past six, and bring a bottle of red wine.”

“I’ll be there. Bye, Mary.”

“Bye, Molly.”

She hung up then and stared at her mobile for a moment. She wasn’t having second thoughts on the trip, not exactly, but…perhaps there was more to it than met the eye. She would just have to wait and see what happened when they arrived in Austria, she supposed, because she doubted if there was anything more to all of this that Mycroft would tell her now.

She just hoped it was nothing she regretted in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them were staying at the Palais Hansen Kempinski. They had adjoining Deluxe rooms with king size beds, and she found herself with a desk, and an entertainment center with a flat-screen TV in the room. There was even a Nespresso machine there, which was nicer than the machine she had at home. And the bathroom was marvelous; there was a bathtub and shower and it was all quite luxurious. She had the feeling Mycroft was used to better accommodations, though, and she wondered why he had taken different ones for this trip. They had arrived late in the evening, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and get some rest.

She woke up the next morning, eager to start exploring. Her first day there she spent the day at the MuseumsQuartier, enjoying the masterworks of modern art at the Leopold Museum and the Museum of Modern Art, the contemporary art at the Kunsthalle Wien and taking in the spectacle that was "Winter in the MQ," which started in the afternoon. She had enjoyed the eclectic mix of music that the DJs had played, and she even had some fun at the curling lane and the pond with the remote-controlled cars. Her favorite bit was the different punches served at the six ice pavilions around the inner courtyard. All in all it was such an amazing experience. Vienna was everything she had imagined it would be and more.

Mycroft finished his meetings around six and they met up at their hotel rooms. Anthea had taken into consideration her love of vintage clothing and found some lovely dresses that had fit the many events Anthea had said she would be attending. The one she wore that night was a knee length black dress made of scalloped lace panels layered over each other in the flared skirt, and it had a smooth black bustier with floral lace panel, giving it a high, sleeveless neckline. She had felt quite lovely in it. They went to dinner at Restaurant Steirereck, an Austrian restaurant that Mycroft said had been recommended. It apparently had two Michelin stars and Molly was quite impressed by that. She had been nervous that it might be awkward between them, but the conversation flowed easily between them. They talked about many things; the meetings that he was going through, the things that she had seen, that she might show him if she had the chance. He showed an interest in seeing some of them, if he could get some time away from these meetings, and that warmed her. When they were done with dinner she convinced him to go back to MuseumsQuartier to enjoy a bit of “Winter in the MQ” and he seemed to enjoy it. They went back to their hotel afterward and she went to sleep that evening quite happy.

She spent her second day at the Imperial Palace, spending a lot of time in the Albertina. She’d gotten to see pieces such as Dürer's "Hare", Monet's "Water Lily Pond", Degas' "Dancers" and Renoir's "Girl" as well as paintings by Cézanne, Klimt, Picasso, Rauschenberg, Beckmann and more. It was lovely to be surrounded by such stunning works of art. She also went to the Kunsthistorisches Museum Wien and the Kunstkammer Vienna, enjoying the different exhibits there. The Museum of Natural History had also been spectacular; she had been enthralled by the "Venus von Willendorf" as well as the digital planetarium and the dinosaur hall. Her favorite thing, however, was the Spanish Riding School. She got to see the morning training with music as well as go on a guided tour and see the stables. The horses were gorgeous and she almost wanted to see about trying to take riding lessons when she got back to London. She'd enjoyed the Kontinentales-Frühstück at the cafe there, and taken some apfelstrudel and a Caffé Coretto with her when she left.

For their dinner that evening they had dinner at one of the hotel restaurants, Edvard. She was in another vintage dress, this one grey dress with lace appliqués at the hem and along the neckline and shoulders and over the bust. Mycroft had given her a very appreciative nod and warm grin before pulling out her chair for her and then sitting across from her. He seemed quite interested in her opinions of the great works of art she’d seen, and her descriptions of them. She worried that she was too animated, too excited, but he seemed to hang on every word. She hadn’t expected that, but it made her feel warm inside. They lingered over dinner and dessert, having a few glasses of wine and chatting, and she felt quite calm and relaxed by the time she went to sleep that evening.

Her third day in Vienna she spent time at Ferris Wheel Square and Madame Tussauds, enjoying the differences between the one there and the one in London, and then the Haus der Musik. That had been stupendous; it had been six floors of interactive displays with computer installations and all sorts of displays that surrounded her with the history of music. For a moment she wished she could have shared it with Sherlock but then she thought otherwise. She almost wished it had been Mycroft there with her.

It was…strange. She had fancied Sherlock for so long, but over the last few years it had tapered off considerably. Now she regarded him as nothing more than a friend. But over the last few months she’d noticed that Mycroft had shown up more for chats for no real reason. Come by for tea. Been nicer to her. And she’d considered him a friend, just as much as his brother, even. And now, after all this time, maybe…maybe she might consider him _more_ than that.

She was still mulling it over in her head when she went back to her hotel room to change into the dress for the function she needed to attend this evening. This one was a floor length sleeveless black gown with sheer paneling over the chest and embroidered flowers all over the dress in yellow, white, pink, blue and red, and it was going to be paired with three inch strappy yellow heels. It wasn’t the Christmas Eve gala; it was a much smaller party. Still, it was important to Mycroft, and she wanted to do her best to help him. Yes, this was a vacation of sorts for her but this was also a favour to him, and she needed to do her bit. 

She fixed her hair into a chignon and did her make-up and waited for Mycroft to knock on the door to their adjoining rooms. When he did she went to open it and was surprised to see him look at her with admiration. “Molly, you look…stunning.”

“Thank you,” she said, ducking her head and blushing at the compliment. After a moment she looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. “Is there anything I need to know before we go?”

He shook his head. “Just be your normal charming self and you’ll be fine,” he said. She went back and got a black wrap to put around her shoulders, and then Mycroft offered her his arm. She took it and they made their way out of the room and towards the lift. He stayed close to her, and she found she liked that. 

Once they made their way outside they were ushered into a car and taken to the special advent concert being performed at the St. Stephen's Cathedral. There were many advent concerts performed for the public during the pre-Christmas season apparently, but this was a special two hour performance for the government dignitaries. Molly had been looking forward to this ever since Mycroft had told her that it was going to be something that they would be attending. It would be followed by a cocktail party afterward hosted by the Austrian embassy.

They stayed in a comfortable silence on the way there, and then when they got to St. Stephen’s Cathedral they got out and made their way to their seats. This felt more like a date then the dinners had, she realized, and she felt more nervous. There were more people here seeing the two of them together, more people assuming they were a couple. He must have noticed her nerves because after a moment he discretely slipped his hand into hers and grasped it. She felt calmer then, and when the music started she settled in and relaxed, letting the music wash over her and forgetting, for a moment, that she had any nerves about this evening.

When the concert was done they made their way to the car again. He helped her in and settled next to her. “That was an exquisite concert,” she said.

He nodded. “It was definitely an experience,’ he said. “I am glad I was able to share it with you. I don’t think Anthea would have appreciated it as much.”

She smiled at that. “No, it doesn’t strike me as something she’d like. She has much more modern taste.”

“Whereas you have more…refined, old-fashioned tastes,” he said.

“Is that your way of saying I’m boring?” she teased.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s my way of saying that you’ve got classic tastes. You are a very old-fashioned woman, but in the best of ways.” He was quiet for a moment. “I admire that about you.”

She found herself warming slightly at the compliment. “Well, I like that you’re old-fashioned as well,” she said with a smile. He gave her a soft smile in return and she felt her heart skip a beat. This was…strange in a way.

She was falling for Mycroft Holmes.

She hadn’t expected this, not at all.

But she wasn’t sure she minded in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

The Christmas Eve gala was being held at the Grand Gallery at the Schönbrunn Palace, which had been closed to the public in preparation for the event. The rooms normally open, as well as the grounds, were being opened to the diplomats and their guests, so she had avoided the palace the day before the gala. She went to Vienna's Ringstrasse instead, spending time looking at the many different buildings there and going into the Museum of Fine Arts and the Natural History Museum for a time. She had suggested that perhaps she and Mycroft could dine at the Donauturm that evening, if the idea of being 564 feet high in a rotating restaurant didn't bother him. He had been game, and they’d had a lovely meal with more of the interesting conversation they'd been having the other nights they'd spent together.

Christmas Eve dawned snowing lightly and she decided to take advantage of the hotel’s spa services for most of the day. She went to have breakfast at the buffet, picking out various breads, meats, fish and eggs, as well as a drink and a vitamin booster, and taking them into the grand dining room. She had gotten used to dining alone in the morning for most of the time she had been there, so she was surprised that Mycroft joined her just as she started eating. She gave him a warm smile. “I didn’t expect you to join me,” she said.

“I got word that my first meeting of the morning was canceled,” he said, sitting across from her with a plate of his own. He reached for a napkin and placed it on his lap before looking at her. “I thought you might enjoy the company.”

“I do,” she said. She took a bite of one of the fish dishes she had picked up. “How many meetings do you have today?”

“Not many,” he said. “Most of the delegates will be getting ready for the gala this evening so we will be wrapping up our business fairly early today.” He took a bite of his own food. “Do you have plans for the day?”

She nodded. “I’ll be pampering myself at the spa. It’s here, and you told me I should make use of it so I’m going to. After I let my breakfast settle I figured I would use the fitness centre and pool as well. But I'm going to get some waxing and shaping done, and then get the Rhassoul treatment at the spa, and then a Spring Face facial and a manicure and pedicure before the gala."

“It sounds as though you’ll have a busy day,” he said.

“Well, I want to look impressive,” she said.

“You already do,” he said.

She gave him a grin as she blushed slightly. “Thank you,” she said. They ate in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Thank you for inviting me, Mycroft. I’m having a very lovely time.”

“I’m glad,” he said. “You deserve to be in situations where you are pampered a bit.”

She nodded. “It’s been a very long time,” she said. “Years.”

“I know,” he said quietly. “You don’t have the best track record with men.”

“Yes, I know,” she said, her good mood dampening a bit. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a substantial relationship. I keep meeting rubbish men, I think.”

“I just believe it’s because men of quality have not come your way,” he said slowly. “Or have at least not made themselves known to you.”

She nodded at that, not sure how to take his words. Was he flirting with her? Was he offering himself out there? Or worse, was he suggesting someone else, someone like his brother? She would be horrified if all of this was for her to look favorably on Sherlock again, especially now that she thought her feelings were changing towards him. But before she could ask for any clarification the subject of conversation changed and he’d swept her up in a new topic, and she forgot about it for a time. But once their meal was over and they were done chatting over coffee and he’d left, she began to ponder it a bit more. She was relaxing in the steam room during her Rhassoul treatment when she really started to think about it.

Did Mycroft Holmes fancy her? That was the fundamental question, she supposed. She had never really thought him the type to fancy anyone, to be honest. She’d have thought Anthea, possibly, if there was anyone when she first met him all those years ago, but as she had grown closer to Mycroft over the last few years she had grown closer to his PA as well and knew that she was in a very happy and fulfilling relationship with a woman on the Queen’s administrative staff. He had always struck her as the type of person who would be happiest alone, busied with work, taking care of making sure the world stayed running as it should.

Maybe it had hit him that it was not good to be alone, she thought. Oh, that same thought had hit her a while back, before everything. That was why she had made it a point to date while Sherlock was gone, to put herself out there in the world. She knew it was a cold and lonely place, and to have to be in it alone was hard. And she had thought that having someone by her side would make things easier. Better. She hadn’t expected to get her heart broken, however, and recede back in her shell so much. She’d had a few scattered dates here and there over the last two years, one man who could _almost_ have been considered a boyfriend, but really, she hadn’t tried. She’d almost convinced herself that maybe she had been wrong and it wasn’t worth the effort after all.

But maybe…maybe she had been right all along.

When the treatments were done there was still time to spend before she could begin to get ready; it was only two and she did not need to leave for the hair stylist appointment until four. She had been out exploring most days and had not gotten to take advantage of the Afternoon Tea that the hotel held each day. She made her way to the Lobby Lounge & Bar to enjoy the affair, sampling the more traditional wares of tea and scones with raspberry marmalade and clotted cream, but she also enjoyed the smoked salmon with caviar and the lemon tart with blueberries and the praline of green tea and thyme. The fresh strawberries were the best bit, though. She had plenty of those, as at this time of year they were generally a treat. She even splurged and got herself a glass of champagne. She doubted she would get the chance to spoil herself like this again anytime soon so she might as well now.

Eventually she made her way to the room. There was only one English language channel on the telly and it wasn’t very interesting, so she pulled out her laptop and began browsing websites, going on Facebook and chatting with friends for a bit. She’d been regaling friends back home with pictures and stories of the things she’d seen, being the envy of her friends. And today she noticed there was a private message from Mary. She clicked on it and opened it.

 _He fancies you, love._ it read. _Has for a while._

 _Mycroft?_ she typed back when she saw Mary was online.

There was a few moments delay, and then there was a reply. _Yes. I know we don’t spend an awful lot of time with him. More time with Sherlock than him, but you can see it in his eyes. He genuinely cares for you, Molly. And to be honest, I didn’t think that was possible, at least with the way Sherlock talks about him._

Molly tapped her newly polished nails on her keyboard. _I think he might have hinted at it, this morning._

 _Molly, he took you to VIENNA and is paying for it all himself. That’s a large enough hint._ Mary replied.

 _It’s being paid for by the government,_ Molly typed in, frowning.

There was a pause. _No it’s not, love. Sherlock’s been going on about it since you left, about how his brother’s buying your affections. He’s actually pouting about it. He thinks you deserve better. I’ve told him to be quiet about ten times now. I’ve told him he doesn’t know women at all. John’s staying out of it. But Mycroft…he’s footing the bill all on his own._

Molly leaned back in her chair. He didn’t _have_ to do this. She had paid vacation days; she could have taken those. And she had a nice tidy sum in savings. She could have dipped into that. _But WHY?_ she typed.

 _He’s a Holmes. They’re idiots when it comes to women._ Mary typed back.

She smiled slightly at that. _That’s true, I suppose._ she wrote back. _I should tell him to stop. Give some of the money back._

_That would just bruise his ego. Do you fancy him?_

_I think I do._ Molly typed without having to think too hard.

 _Then tell him. And then take him on some dates, make dinners for him…pay him back that way. Trust me, it will work out in the end._ There was a pause. _Have to go. Annalisa just started screaming her head off. Have fun tonight._

 _I will. Give her a hug for me._ Molly moved her laptop away and then bit her lower lip as she considered things. Oh, that stupid, stupid man. Well, he wasn’t stupid. Mycroft was brilliant. But in _this_ case, he was rather stupid. He didn’t need to buy her affections. Even though this was all nice, it was all so unnecessary.

And she’d make sure to tell him so tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Her dress for the evening was exquisite. This was a very classy event, and Anthea had said that there had been dresses made for her just in case she’d ever had to be approached for helping Sherlock with a case that required her to go to a formal event, as she was assisting him in cases. The black dress she had worn to the advent concert had been one and this was another. This was a floor-length strapless white gown that was form fitted with a mermaid style skirt, covered in a scattered print of large roses and other flowers in red. Normally the dress was in a blue floral print, Molly had been told, but to make hers unique it had been commissioned in red. She actually preferred it for this particular event.

She’d had her hair trimmed a bit, then curled and pinned in a lovely arrangement as well as had the color boosted slightly, having more red highlights brought into it, making it a much warmer shade. She thought she looked absolutely lovely, to be honest. She’d just finished applying the last of her make-up when there was a knock on the adjoining door. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before going to open it. This time, the look on Mycroft’s face was one of almost utter shock, and he was speechless for a full minute. She gave him a smile as she turned to give him a full view. “So I take it you approve?” she asked before taking in the view of him in his outfit. 

It wasn’t a standard tuxedo; it was the kind of thing members of the royal family wear at more formal events to show off. Mycroft was wearing a white enameled Maltese cross edged in gold with a red central medallion that had a cypher on it and was surmounted by a Tudor crown, and it was hanging from a ribbon on his left chest. There were bars as well on the medal. Her eyes widened slightly at that but she made no mention of it. Finally he nodded, and after a moment he seemed to regain the ability to speak. “You look exquisite,” he said, almost reverentially.

“Thank you,” she replied. “It helps when someone has all sorts of useless facts on file, such as every measurement you could possibly need, and they give them to a designer to craft such a beautiful gown.”

Mycroft seemed just a tad embarrassed, which surprised her. “The information is useful sometimes,” he said.

“Yes, it is,” she said. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, a move that surprised him. “Before we go, I just wanted to say thank you, Mycroft. For everything. I’m having a wonderful time, and you’ve been great company.”

“You haven’t spent much time in my company,” he said.

“But I’ll get to spend more, right?” she said. “Tomorrow is Christmas, so there aren’t meetings. And you said something about how there will be fewer meetings on Sunday because it’s the Sabbath, and many people are observing it for religious reasons?”

He nodded. “I had planned to work that day, though.”

“Maybe I can convince you to do otherwise,” she said quietly, giving him a smile. She pulled away from him and went for the faux fur wrap that Anthea had insisted she take with her, saying no one would ever guess it wasn’t real, and put it around her shoulders. “So! Shall we be off?”

Mycroft nodded and offered her his arm. They left her room and then made their way out of the hotel and to the car waiting to take them to the palace. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she imagined it would be grand. And what she saw at their arrival did not disappoint; when they got out of the car they were welcomed by a red carpet lined with twelve drummer boys, six on each side. Mycroft groaned slightly. “A themed gala,” he said.

“There could be worse themes than ‘The Twelve Days of Christmas,’” Molly said, staying close as they got out. After a moment, someone asked who they were and Mycroft told then, and their names were checked on the list. They were then escorted inside. It looked so grand and breathtaking; Molly doubted she would ever see anything so stunning again. Eventually they were led to the room where the gala was taking place and told to wait before being announced. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Mycroft said. “You’ll do fine.” Then the doors opened and they stepped through, being led into the gala.

“Mr. Mycroft Holmes, CVO and Dr. Margaret Hooper,” the man announcing the guests said as they got to the entryway.

Molly’s eyes went slightly wide. “Mycroft, that’s one step away from knighthood,” she said quietly as they made their way further into the party.

“Yes, I know,” he said, moving his hand to the small of her back to guide her through the crowd. “Her Majesty has said if I help defeat Moriarty or someone of his ilk a third time she’ll cave and just give me the rank of Knight Commander, but until then I’ll just have to wait. She’d rather knight Sherlock first. She was quite put out that I didn’t get her the day he arrived in Buckingham Palace in a sheet. I think I’m paying dearly for that.”

She chuckled slightly at that. “I rather hope that there isn’t another threat like Moriarty looming on the horizon, though. I like the peace and quiet.”

“As do I. It’s nice when things settle.” He looked around at the way the room was organized. “Shall we go mingle? I suppose I should get that out of the way first.”

She nodded. “Though I think a glass of something with some alcohol in it would be lovely.”

“Chances are the wine will be extravagant and the champagne will be exquisite,” he said with a small grin. “The company of others, not as much.”

“But I’ll have your company, so that will be enough,’ she said, giving him a brighter smile than he gave her, in hopes his own would grow, and she was pleased when it did. He looked around and motioned for a waiter carrying a tray of champagne to come towards them and then plucked two glasses off of it, handing her one. Once they had them, they began to move around the room, talking to various people. Molly chatted a bit but mostly observed Mycroft.

It was very obvious he had a different way of dealing with people when he was working than when he was manhandling Sherlock’s friends. He was much more accommodating to compromise, it seemed. More willing to chat, to listen. More interested in what they had to say. Or perhaps it was the environment they were in. She observed him as she sipped the champagne in the flute. A few times some of the men they were chatting with asked her to dance, and she found herself being swept onto the dance floor, having lovely conversations with some very interesting men. Some were asking discrete questions about Mycroft, some were trying to ply her for favours, and she handled those situations as appropriately as she was able to. But most seemed to genuinely want to enjoy a dance with a lovely woman.

The only problem was, none of them were Mycroft.

After a time, after she’d been separated from Mycroft and felt overly warm from the champagne and the crush of people, she went out to the palace grounds. She’d heard about the Maze at Schönbrunn, and had hoped it would be open tonight, but had been told it would be too hard to navigate in the dark. She found herself drifting in that direction, however, heedless of the cold and the snow at first. She'd had a pleasant time, but it hadn't been the best date. And she supposed she should have expected that; after all, for Mycroft, this was business. It wasn’t a _real_ date. She wasn't there just to enjoy herself. She was there to help him.

She walked along the palace grounds and ignored the other people there, the couples who had left to get a bit of privacy and quiet to have more intimate conversation. She had gotten another glass of champagne to take with her and the warmth of the alcohol was only a minor defense against the cold. She should have taken her wrap with her, she realized. She had made the decision to turn back around when she felt something drape over her shoulders. A man’s tuxedo jacket. No, she realized a moment later when she felt her fingers on her right hand brush against a medal. _Mycroft’s_ jacket. She turned to look at him. “You’ll freeze,” she said, looking up at him.

He took the flute of champagne from her other hand so she could pull the jacket tighter around herself. “Better me than you,” he said quietly.

“I was just about to go inside anyway,” she said. “I just needed to get some air and clear my head a bit.” She gestured to the champagne flute. “Too many of those.”

“You’ve had three, and this one is still two-thirds full,” he said. He studied her a moment. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” she said.

“You don’t need to lie to me,” he said quietly.

She looked down. “I thought if we came to this event, I would get to spend time with you here. More than just…watching you with others. More than helping you score political points.”

“Ah,” he said quietly. She looked up at that and watched as he set the glass down on one of the walls before stepping closer to her. “Molly, would you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight?”

She looked up and nodded slowly. “Yes,” she said, letting go of his jacket and tentatively placing her hands on his chest once she was sure the jacket wouldn’t slip off her shoulders and fall into the snow.

He looked surprised for a moment, but then he moved his hands to her waist and settled them there. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but after a moment she slid her hands up and slipped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest. They could hear the music coming from the room where the gala was going on quite clearly, and it would have been easy to slip back inside, but she found she preferred this. It didn’t matter that snow was falling on them or that it was cold. This was perfect, just the two of them, bathed in moonlight. They swayed in time to the music, content to be close, the closest they had really been since they had arrived, and she savored every moment of it.

Soon, though, the song was over. She pulled away from him and looked up, giving him a warm smile. He gave her one back. “That was rather nice,” he said.

“It was," she said with a nod. “I almost don’t want to go back inside.”

He was quiet for a few moments and then slowly pulled a hand away from her waist, reaching up to her face and caressing her cheek softly. She sighed a soft little sigh as his thumb grazed her lip. “Then why don’t we make our good-byes and go elsewhere?” he suggested.

“Only if you kiss me first,” she said, her smile widening slightly. “I mean, if you want to.”

“More than anything,” he murmured. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, and she moved closer to him as he held her more tightly. It was a wonderful kiss, a kiss full of promise, a kiss full of underlying passion, a kiss that woke up a spark in her. Maybe she wouldn’t have to go through the rest of her life lonely.

Maybe she’d just been waiting for the perfect man to make his intentions known to her.


End file.
